La génération des secrets
by Sakura Lodi
Summary: La "Génération Des Miracles, cette équipe imbattable dont personne ne connaît leurs vrai nom, ils sont aussi connu pour être des hackeur de génie. Que ce passerai t-il si leur identité était dévoilé? Vous le saurez en le lisant
1. prologue

Prologue:

Moi Midorima Shintarô, 16 ans, étais à mon lycée: Shûtokû et travaillais à la bibliothèque, seul.

Depuis la fin de mes années de collège j'étais seul, personne ne me parlait, bon ceux qui ne voulait pas vraiment être ami avec moi je les rembarais mais bon...

Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné...

Certains me lançaient des regards haineux ou inquiétant en me voyant.

Car c'est bien connu que je suis un mec dangereux.

J'avais l'habitude de tout ça mais le fait que les autres ne me parlaient pas malgré mes cheveux et mes yeux verts comme l'émeraude me fesais mal, juste une remarque au moins mais non, je regardais pour la énième fois mon téléphone en espérant un message ou une alerte de mes anciens compagnons qui avaient conclus qu'on serait séparés au lycée car c'était beaucoup plus fun d'être tout seul.

Je n'avais pas d'amis, de clubs et de passe-temps, rien.

Juste une solitude sans nom qui me brûlait de l'intérieur.

Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit me sortant de ma rêverie ou plutôt de mes divagation, je me tournai vers la porte et vis mon camarade de classe Takao Kazunari qui me vit.

\- bonjour, désolé, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- très bien.

\- au faites, comment tu t'appelles?

Il m'a oublier...

Alors que je suis dans sa classe...

J'ai des cheveux VERT et on ne me remarque pas quoi.

\- Midorima Shintarô.

\- tu fais quoi ici, seul?

\- je révise le cours sur les masses molaire et massique.

\- t'as compris quelque chose toi? C'est hyper compliqué ce cour.

\- oui tu veux que je t'explique?

\- je veux bien!

Je lui expliquai pendant de longues heures et quand il comprit, il dit:

\- super! J'ai réussi!!

\- tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

\- dis, tu veux pas aller au club de basket avec moi? On deviendrait ami et coéquipiers. Et puis... Tu serais moins seul...

\- vraiment? Tu es sûr?

\- bien sur! Shin-chan ! !

Il veut bien de moi...

Je vais pleurer...

Non, faut que je me retienne.

\- d'accord, j'accepte, Takao. Par contre pourquoi Shin-chan?

\- alors allons y!! Et bien ton prénom est Shintaro alors ça fait tout de suite plus mignon si je fais comme ça non?

\- pourquoi pas...

Et on alla au club de basket.

\- Je nous ai inscrit, on va avoir un test Shin-chan, j'espère que tu es doué.

\- ... On verra bien.

Et on entra dans le gymnase


	2. chapitre 1: la vérité sur le membre

\- bonjour je suis Takao Kazunari et lui c'est Midorima Shintarô, on est là pour le test!

\- je suis Otsubo Taisuke le capitaine enchanté de vous rencontrer. On va faire un match, vous les rookie contre nous vos senpais. Au faite Midorima-kun?

\- oui?

\- tu ressembles beaucoup au "sniper" de la Génération des Miracles.

\- ah bon?

Ça c'est normal car c'est moi "sniper" de la Génération des Miracles, l'équipe imbattable et inconnus du grand public, plutôt leurs noms.

Notre ancien capitaine nous avait ordonné de garder notre identité secrète.

Mais j'ai plutôt envie de désobéir en se moment.

Peut être car il m'a laissé être SEUL ce méchant.

\- oui, bon! Commençons!

\- oui!!

Et on commença le match, la balle me fut vite passée et je marqua un trois point.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et me regarda.

J'étais hors de la raquette et le seul qui a réussi et c'est moi '' sniper ''.

\- TU ES "SNIPER"?!!!!

\- oui.

\- tu es accepté, rien que pour tes talents.

\- hein? Mais au faites, c'est qui la Génération des Miracles?

\- tu connais pas ? !! Cette équipe avait été imbattable durant tout le collège, il y avait "sniper ", "géant", "informe shoot", "empereur", "copieur" et "fantôme". Exact?

\- oui. On est chacun dans un lycée différent cette année.

\- où ?

\- je ne peux vous le dire vu que l'empereur en personne nous a ordonné de ne rien dire à personne.

\- je vois. Donc on pourra pas te sortir tout le temps.

\- si. Chaqu'un de nous étions dans une équipe mais les cinq autres équipes n'ont rien remarqué car ils sont doués pour faire semblant.

\- toi, tu dois pas être doué pour ça.

\- c'est vrai. J'avais surtout envie de désobéir à empereur.

\- ah ah ah ah !

Mes compagnons rigolerent entre eux et je me sentis un peu moins seul.

Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer une éternité...

Je le sens enfin accepté...

À ma place...


	3. chapitre 2

\- il y a rien de drôle ! Bon peut être un peu mais bon.

\- oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais prévoir des matchs avec certaines écoles comme Kaijô ou même Tôô Gakuen.

\- ... si vous voulez...

Je pris la balle et l'envoya dans le panier en un magnifique trois point.

Toutes les personnes me regardaient sans un mot en s'échangant des regards indiscret et curieux.

Je me tourna vers eux et souria.

Puis mon téléphone portable sonna et je répondis vite.

\- allo?

\- Shintarô.

\- capitaine ? Que me vaut cette honneur ?

\- c'est "Empereur" ?

\- tes équipiers sont au courant à ce que j'entends ce n'est pas très bien. Je suis indigné. Tu n'as pas respecté mon ordre.

\- désolé. Ils ont compris tout seul.

\- en te voyant jouer bien sûr.

\- désolé. . . Vraiment. Je suis navré...

\- si tu le dis, moi je vais essayer de faire un petit tour chez qui tu sais.

\- au faites mes coéquipiers vont sûrement organiser des matchs avec Kaijô et Tôô Gakuen.

\- très bien. La confrontation entre nous va être dur. Comme tu sais.

\- je sais. Je dois raccrocher. Au revoir. Akashi.

\- à bientôt Shintarô.

Et je raccrocha. Je me tournai vers mes coéquipiers qui me regardaient.

\- c'est "Empereur".

\- il s'appelle Akashi?

\- oui...

Je baisse la tête et regarda le sol.

Un peu géné d'avoir fait fuité une information sur '' empereur ''

\- bon, on va affronter Kaijô cette fois c'est sûr.

\- ouaiiiiiiii!!!

Et on continua le match.

À la fin de l'entraînement je partis avec Takao qui avait été prit entre temps grâce à ses capacités.

\- bah dis donc, j'aurai jamais pensé que c'était toi "Sniper".

\- désolé de pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

\- c'est rien. Shin-chan. Je peux comprendre que se secret est pesant, être une star nationale sans que personne ne le sache. Ça doit être pesant

\- c'est pas le problème.

\- hein ? Mais...

\- j'habite ici à plus tard.

\- à demain Shin-chan ! On en discutera plus tard!

Et je rentrai chez moi.

J'allais me coucher directement étant fatigué et je m'endormis existé d'être à demain pour la première fois depuis longtemps maintenant.

Le lendemain je reçu un message de Otsubo Taisuke qui me disait que le match était pour demain et demandait de venir au plus vite au gymnase.

C'est ce que je fis.

Arrivé les quatre autres étaient là.

\- bonjour Midorima-kun. Bon. Commençons.

\- oui!

Et on commença l'entraînement.

Je fis des milliers de trois points hors de la raquette: au milieu du terrain et à l'autre bout du terrain.

Tout le monde était surpris par cet exploit que je n'avais pas montrer avant.

\- qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir nous sortir encore?

\- je me suis juste entraîner. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire

\- bien. Bon. L'entraînement est fini !

Et je rentrai chez moi après avoir été raccompagner par Takao qui me parlait de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain j'allais à Shûtokû pour mon match.

Arrivé je vis mon équipe s'entraîner quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître les 5 membres de Kaijô.

Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux jaune comme l'ambre s'approcha de moi ou plutôt me sauta dessus heureusement je l'esquive et il se ramasse sur le sol.

Il se relève tout sourire et me dit:

\- bonjour Midorimachi! ! Ça va?

\- Kise. Ça va et toi?

\- ça va merci. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu!!

\- c'est vrai. Depuis le collège.

\- Midorima-kun ? C'est qui?

\- Kise Ryûta.

\- bah le match va être long. dit Kise

\- exact, on le savait en venant ici

Plus tard le match commença, Otsubo se mit en face de Kasamatsu Yukio le capitaine de Kaijô et le coup d'envoi résonna dans tous le gymnase ainsi que le ballon qu'Otsubo récupéra.

Il l'envoya à Takao qui me fit une passe et je marquis 3-0.

Kise récupère et marque un trois point lui aussi vu que c'est le "copieur" de la GDM 3-3.

Je récupère, vais au corp à corp contre Kise qui me bloquait et notre match commença.

Je fis un jeu de jambe: droite puis gauche et droite que mon adversaire suiva sans mal, puis je passa sur la gauche et me retourna sur la droite à une telle vitesse que ça déstabilisa Kise puis dunka 5-3.

Trois heures après le score était de 90-90 une égalité et c'est ce qui se passe lors d'un match entre membres de la GDM.

Je souffla et regarda mes coéquipiers essoufflé.

\- égalité.

\- normal vu qu'on est tout les deux membres de la GDM.

\- heiiiiiiiiiiin?!!!

\- oui, je suis "copieur".

\- je confirme et moi c'est "sniper".

\- imbéciles ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire!

\- pour me faire tué par "Empereur" ça va pas. Je tiens à ma vie.


	4. chapitre 3

\- dis Midorimachi, ça te dis de venir chez moi pour...

\- ok.

\- c'est vraiment ce joueur la?

\- oui

\- au faites Midorimachi, est-ce que tu veux bien faire un autre match ? Sur ça... Tu dois juste dépasser mon score.

\- très bien. Je comprends que tu veuilles une revanche.

Kise me jetta une console qui ressemblait à une ps vita et je la rattrapais.

Je l'alluma et commença à jouer avec.

J'allais si vite que personne ne voyait mes mouvements et je multiplia le score de Kise en un instant par quatre, par huit et par neuf cents quatre ving dix neuf milliards neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf millions neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf.

\- voilà.

\- pfffff. T'es trop fort Midorimachi!

\- je suis quand même le deuxième meilleur de notre équipe en ...

\- c'est vrai !

\- Midorima-kun.

En me retournant je me pris une gifle sonore, je sentis mes yeux se mouiller de larmes.

Je tourna ma tête vers Otsubo en sentant mes larmes coulés.

Otsubo me regarda avec haine.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il lui prend quoi?

J'ai pas le droit de jouer avec Kise?

\- reste avec lui si tu veux nous on a pas besoin de toi.

Mais...

Je croyais...

Que vous avez besoin de mes capacités de joueur de la GDM...

Vu que je m'intéresse a un autre joueur vous ne voulez plus de moi?

Je m'enfuiya dehors vers un autre endroit.

Je marrêta après trente minutes à pied dans un parc, m'asseya sur un banc les jambes croisées, les bras entourant mes genoux et ma tête sur mes bras.

Je n'aurais pas dû croire que je pouvais avoir des amis après la GDM. . .

Ou même des vrais coéquipiers

Je saisissa mon téléphone portable, alla sur le cite du lycée que je craqua facilement puis je supprima mon dossier...

Je ne veux plus les voir...

Je...

Je suis de nouveau seul...

Soudain quelqu'un me dit:

\- je suis désolé Shin-chan... vraiment... désolée...

\- Takao...

Je leva ma tête en larmes devant celui que je considère comme mon ami.

\- Je suis désolé... Shin-chan. . Je suis navré. . . Vraiment...

\- tu es venu ? demandai je avec espoir

\- bien sur Shin-chan ! Je suis ton ami!

\- ... Bakao...

Je suis rassuré...

C'est toujours mon ami...

\- comment ça Bakao ?!

Je le regarda toujours en pleurs et souria d'un sourire timide et sincère qui laissa Takao sans voix.

Je n'avais plus souris comme ça depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- merci...

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Takao?!

\- tu es trop mignon. . .

Je resta sans voix et sentis mes joues se réchauffer.

Mais...

Je ressens...

C'est...

Vraiment...

De...

Pas...

Amitié...

C'est...

De l'amour?!

\- je t'aime. . .

Il...

Il m'a dit ça?

J'ai pas rêvé...

Je n'ai même pas encore tout a fait compris mes sentiments...

Je fus sans voix, croyant que ce ne soit qu'une blague, sentant mon coeur battre à la chamade.

Je suis vraiment amoureux...

Faite que ce ne soit pas une blague ou un mensonge!

Le souffle coupé et ayant une partie de mon anatomie qui se manifestait au creux de mon pantalon.

Oula...

Calme mon corps.

Ne vas pas trop vite s'il te plaît.

\- tu beuges?

Non.

Non.

Je ne sais juste plus quoi te dire.

Étant donné que je comprends mes sentiments.

\- un peu.

\- est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me répondre ?

\- je... Je... Je t'aime... Kazunari. . .

Voilà.

Je l'ai dit.

\- Shin-chan... Je t'aime...

Takao me prit dans ses bras et caressa mon dos, quant à moi je croisa mes mains autour de son dos en reniflant son odeur.

Il sent bon...

C'est agréable d'être près de lui comme ça...

\- Shin-chan. . .

Kazunari s'approcha de mon visage, ouvrit sa bouche et m'embrassa chastement et amoureusement.

Je lui répondit ardeusement en sentant mes larmes coulés de bonheur.

Mon nouveau petit ami se détacha de moi tout rouge et me regarda.

\- Shin-chan. . . Je t'aime...

\- moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Il me rembrassa avec la langue cette fois et je répondis vite.

Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et joua avec ses mèche brunes.

Une de ses mains se faufila sous mon t-shirt pour partir en exploration et je gémissa.

\- Kazunari. . . Pas si vous vite...

Bien que mon corps apprécie...

\- désolé Shin-chan ! Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami... Je sais pas trop quoi faire...

\- embrasse moi...

S'il te plaît.

J'ai oublié le s'il te plaît.

Je suis con.

\- d'accord. . .

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément.


	5. chapitre 4: l'avancement

\- Shin-chan...

\- viens chez moi Kazunari.

Pourquoi je dis ça moi?

Je suis passé en mode automate?

Je l'aime mais que ça n'aille pas trop vite quand même !

\- ok Shin-chan. . .

D'un côté j'ai hyper peur de l'autre je suis hyper heureux c'est bizarre...

On parta chez moi vite fait bien fait et en arrivant je l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Owooooo.

Mon corps tu vas te calmer!

\- mmm... Shin-chan. . .

\- je t'aime. . .

Je l'embrassa et passa mes mains sous son t-shirt.

Je caressa son torse musclé puis morda son cou et y laissa un suçon bien visible.

\- Shin-chan. . . Cette fois c'est toi qui va trop vite...

Je sais!

Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Au moins ça l'a calmé.

\- désolé... Je...

\- ce n'est rien Shin-chan. . . Je t'aime.

Takao m'embrassa passionnément et je mis mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- mmm... Shin-chan. . . Tu me donnes envie. . .

J'enleva mes mains et me décala

\- je... pareil...

\- Shin-chan ? Ça va ?

\- euh. . . Oui...

\- je t'aime tu le sais ça?

\- oui...

On s'embrassa et je le repoussa gentiment.

\- je ne viendrai plus au lycée.

\- heiiiiiin?


	6. chapitre 5: l'organisation

\- mais pourquoi ?!

Moi aussi je suis triste...

\- ils sont trop méchant avec moi...

\- je suis là.

Pas toujours.

\- tu n'as rien pû faire.

\- outch! Ça fait mal ! Mais c'est vrai...

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...

Ne t'en veux pas...

Je suis méchant...

Je ne te mérite pas.

\- tu vois ?

Oh non!

Parle moi s'il te plaît !

Me laisse pas alors que je viens de t'avoir!

\- je vais retourner avec mes compagnons. Avec un peu de chance ils vont accepter de nous retrouver.

\- ... Et moi?

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas!

\- je t'aime... Et je sais que Kise sort lui aussi avec quelqu'un, j'ai cas aller à Kaijô au pire.

Je voulais pas dire ça!

Oui je l'aime mais j'aurai dû dire autre chose!

Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Qui hose sonné à la porte alors que je discute avec mon amoureux?

J'allais ouvrir et vis Kise éxténué.

\- salut. Entre.

Arg!

Non!

Je suis con!

J'aurai pas du!

Il entra et vit Kazunari.

\- c'est ton petit ami ou...

\- c'est mon petit ami.

Ouf!

J'ai pu lui dire!

\- ça va mieux à l'école ?

\- non.

Oh mais si!

Je suis juste un peu seul.

C'est tout...

\- sérieux ? On aurait dû rester avec toi. Sans nous tu te fais toujours frapper.

Oui mais...

Mais rien.

\- je n'irai plus à mon lycée.

\- mais quand même, tes coéquipiers ton lâché tel une vielle chaussette je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Jure?

Et bien...

Moi non plus tu vois?

\- ... Et toi?

\- moi tout va bien, Yukiochi me frappe souvent mais il me protège de son mieux contre ceux qui veulent ma mort à cause de mon succès auprès des filles.

Pauvre de toi...

On a tous une vie de merde ou quoi?!

\- t'es mannequin aussi non?

\- oui. Yukiochi est là donc ça va. Même si avant lui c'était Aominechi.

Ah.

Oui.

Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Aomine? Ah oui! Tu sortais avec lui.

\- ouai. Et il était plutôt sympa mais ne pensait qu'au sex.

Pourquoi on parle de lui la?

\- si la GDM se remet ensemble tu penses que tu te remettras avc lui ?

\- non. Et toi avec Akashi?

Pourquoi tu parles de lui?!

Il y a mon petit ami à côté imbéciles !

Ne répond pas mon corps.

Ne réponds pas

\- ce n'est pas pareil. Lui il... Non. Je ne veux même pas y penser... C'était beaucoup trop bizarre.

Et voilà !

Il m'obéit jamais!

\- vous étiez toujours ensemble et je suis sûr que si on se remet ensemble vous ressortirez ensemble.

Non.

Juste non.

\- ce que tu dis est certainement vrai... Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

\- je te crois pas dû tout.

Allez!

Fais au moins semblant!

\- toi aussi? J'en ai parlé avec Kuroko mais lui aussi m'a dit ça.

\- Kurokochi? Il est où lui?

Mais pourquoi on parle d'eux?!

\- Seirin.

\- connais pas.

Utile.

Vraiment.

\- lui aussi a un petit ami.

\- sérieux ? Je pensais qu'il allait rester avec Murasakibarachi !

Mais on s'en fiche!

\- pareil. Mais bon pourquoi t'es venu?

\- je m'inquiètais pour toi. J'ai demandé à Yukiochi de m'amener. Et tu m'as promis de venir chez moi pour...

Non.

Je veux plus.

\- il y a Kazunari.

\- Takaochi, il sait déjà pour nous?

Non.

Il ne le saura jamais alors tait toi

\- non.

\- arrêté de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là.

Oh...

Mon amour!

\- désolé. Takaochi je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Kise Ryûta, appelle moi Kise.

\- enchanté, je suis Takao Kazunari, je suis ravie aussi.

\- au faîte Shintarôchi, tu nous appelles plus par nos prénoms.

Non.

J'AI UN PETIT AMI!

Bordel!

Je me recrovilla sur moi même et pris un air triste.

\- non. Ça me rappelle trop Sei-chan...

Enfoiré de corps de les deux qui fait jamais ce que je lui dit!

\- tu l'appelles toujours comme ça ?

\- c'est Sei-chan il sait tout, il voit tout donc j'aubéis. Je ne suis que celui qui exécute ses ordres comme vous.

\- c'est vrai que votre relation était très... Centré sur les ordres ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il t'ai ordonné de faire l'amour avec lui.

\- jamais. Et heureusement.

On peut arrêter de parler de ça?!

\- Shin-chan je dois rentrer chez moi. À demain. Je viendrai chez toi.

Oh...

On se verra que demain...

Je suis triste...

\- d'accord à demain.

Et il partit après que je l'ai embrassé.

Ah bas quand même !

Enfin il fait quelque chose de bien !

Puis mon téléphone sonna.

\- allô ?

\- je sais que Ryûta est là met ton téléphone en haut parleur.

\- ok.

Me donne pas d'ordre.

\- bonjour à tous les deux comme nos coéquipiers savent qui ont est on va reprendre du service. Shintarô toi tu enlèves nos candidatures du lycée et je vais nous en trouver un.

Non.

Pas envie.

\- d'accord.

\- à demain. Je vous rappelle.

Et il raccrocha.

\- enfin on reprend du service. L'organisation '' miracle''.

J'aiiiiii paaaaaas enviiiiiie!

'' miracle '' une organisation de hackeur de génie qui ne laisse aucune trace de leurs passages quand ils entrent dans un site, ils sont recherchés et la personne qui a juste une piste sur un truc sur leurs membres et couvèrent d'argent.

C'est ça la '' génération des miracles '' on est des hackeurs pro.

Comment je vais faire pour aligner amour et travail moi?


	7. chapitre 6: le plan

\- maitenant qu'est ce qu'on fait? On va pas y aller gentiment? Hein Midorimachi ? !

Tu as tout compris!

Attend.

Tu es devenu intelligent ?

\- si, moi j'y vais... Pourquoi Kise?

\- j'ai une idée et si la police nous trouvait?

Très bonne idée.

Putain!

Tu as pas deux ans!

\- on n'irait en prison.

\- sauf si on joue la carte de la manipulation.

Alléluia !

Kise est devenu intelligent !

Il fait un plan!

Mais c'est génial !

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- Akashichi est capable de nous mener en bateaux. Si on arrive à inventer des preuve d'une manipulation envers nous seul Akashichi irait en prison.

Mais oui!

Pas bête !

\- pourquoi faire ça?

\- Akashichi est trop tyrannique, j'ai besoin de liberté. Je ne veux pas aller en prison! Je veux rester à Kaijô aussi.

\- il décide un peu c'est vrai mais de la a le manipuler lui.

\- je sais c'est dur. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi Midorimachi.

Moi?

\- moi?! Tu veux que je me rebelle contre lui?!

\- oui. Tu es le seul qui peut m'aider!

\- je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider.

\- si. Takao. Si Akashichi apprend que tu es avec lui il te forcera à casser et lui fera vivre les pires trucs du monde. Il faut protéger nos petits amis.

Pas bête...

Je te suis direct.

\- ... d'accord mais je ne ferai pas ce qui peut me faire démasquer. Ni le plus gros du boulot.

\- ouiiiii. Je peux quand même t'expliquer en quoi le gros du boulot consiste pour que tu fasse de petite partie?

\- oui.

\- yeah!!! Déjà enlève nous de nos lycée comme Akashichi la demander.

\- bien.

je le fis en deux instant puis regardais Kise comme pour lui demander la suite du plan.

\- on va commencer par créer des fausses preuves de manipulation et des vraies preuves à envoyer au policier pour qu'ils trouvent Akashichi.

\- je vois. Je m'occupe des fausses. C'est le plus difficile.

\- bien. On fait une liste de preuve avant!

\- bien.

En trois heure on avait rien trouvée qui puisse mener les policiers à nous.

\- tu ferai mieux de rentrer

\- oui. A demain Midorimachi

Ah non!

Demain je vois Takao !

\- à demain Kise.

Et Kise partit.

Je bus une canette de shiruko et partit dormir.


	8. chapitre 7: l'agent secret

Je réfléchissais dans mon lit d'une solution contre Akashi tout en protégeant smes camarades et mon petit ami.

Réfléchit Midorima réfléchit.

Il doit bien y avoir une solution...

Si je me souviens bien à chaque fois Akashi nous envoyait un message de commandement avec les conséquences de si on le fesait pas.

Enfin à chaque fois...

Une fois.

Peut être qu'en rassemblant les messages et en créant des faux messages on pourrait faire tomber Akashi sans dévoiler la source des informations.

Pour la source en créé une fausse me paraît une bonne idée.

Oui je sens que ça peut marcher!

Je vais prévenir Kise!

J'envoyais un message à Kise avec les informations et je m'endormis la conscience plus tranquille grâce à ce début de solution.

Le lendemain je vis sur mon portable que Kise avait soumis l'idée aux autres et qu'il y avait une réunion cette après midi.

Nooooon!

Ma journée avec Takao!

Je soupirais et commençais à regarder le contenu des messages d'akashi.

Que des ordres, Akashi ne dit que des ordres, il y avait très peu de message des conséquences pour eux.

Le seul est: '' si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis Shintarô alors je te tue. Si tu tien à la vie alors obéis moi. Donne moi toute ta vie et fais tout ce que je t'ordonne ou... Toute cette vie que tu as battis avec mon aide, je la détruirais. "

Je regardais le message en frissonant, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée pour lui de se rebeller contre Akashi peut être qu'il pourrait...

Si c'est une très bonne idée !

ça y est!

Je sais ce que je vais faire.

Je pris mon téléphone et appela Akashi.

\- Akashi. Hier quand on a parlé avec Kise il m'a sorti quelque chose d'important. Tout les membres de la Génération des Miracles moins toi et moi sont en train de faire en sorte que toi seul ira en prison pour les fautes qu'on a commis en tant que hacker. Kise a déjà commencé à m'en parlé, il croit que je vais l'aider sérieusement.

\- je vois... Pourquoi tu m'en parle ?

\- je ne veux pas que l'unique menace que tu m'as envoyé se réalise. Je tiens trop à cette vie que tu m'as donné. Notre vie d'hacker me plaît trop.

\- ça n'a donc pas servi à rien ce message... Très bien je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé Shintarô. est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils font ça ?

\- ils veulent protéger leurs petits amis. Et moi aussi j'en ai un, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- non ça ne me dérange pas vu que tu m'en a parlé par contre si tu me l'avais caché... Pour nos chers coéquipiers je veux que tu joue l'agent double. Et que tu me dise ce qui a été décidé.

\- pour l'instant on va regroupé tout les messages de nos missions avec les messages des conséquences de si on ne fait pas ce que tu dis pour te mettre en prison et en plus on va créer des fausses preuves qui vont conduire à toi comme seul et unique hacker. Cette mission m'a été confié mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi utilisé. Ce n'est jamais toi qui va à la pèche aux informations ou qui hacke. On a rien pour te relier indirectement à nos actions.

\- sauf si vous utilisé mon adresse site avec laquelle vous commettez une mission ou surfez sur des sites illégales.

\- d'accord mais aucun de nous ne connait ton adresse site ni même ton mail.

\- et si je donnais mon adresse site au membre en lequel j'ai le plus confiance pour qu'il accomplisse une mission pour moi. Quelque chose comme: un regroupement des affaires d'une entreprise genre celle de mon père dont je donnerais le nom pour que vous enquieté sur lui. Ce ne sera pas trop étrange vu que je suis son fils mais vous allé copier les informations top secret de cette entreprise et vous allé tout simplement hacker tout le système jusqu'à faire arrêter tout les ordinateurs qui il y a là bas et écrire sur le boureau qui buggera: '' je suis l'organisation ''miracle'', je suis seul et je tiens tout les secrets de ce pays. ''

\- mais si on fait ça tu seras découvert.

\- non car derrière tu posteras le même message avec l'adresse site de l'un des membres que tu connais et indiquer qu'on est en faite deux. Ce membre là ne voudra pas couler tout seul alors il vous balancera mais moi j'indiquerais qu'on m'a volé mon adresse mail en envoyant un deuxième message à celui qui connaîtra mon adresse site que tu m'indiquera en comment tu as pu me voler mon adresse site et toi tu supprimeras auparavant le message contenant mon adresse site. Nous deux on s'en sortira, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais si tu fais ce que je dis normalement ça se fera.

\- je vois et à qui tu l'enverras ton adresse site?

\- à toi idiot! Tu es le seul à qui je fais confiance pour cette mission et après tu seras libre et on effaceras toute les preuves qui peuvent te lier de près ou de loin aux ''miracle'' ok?

Je souriais, j'avais tout ce que je voulais la.

Servi sur un plateau d'argent.

\- aucun problème. je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit. Et je pourrais vivre cette vie qui m'appartiendras entièrement.

\- par contre il faudra que tu continus de me voir en tant que deux personnes qui se sont fait accusé pour rien.

\- juste comment tu sauras qui t'as volé l'adresse site.

\- et bien c'est simple j'ai mit un mot de passe à mon ordinateur et à chaque fois il y a une caméra qui s'allume l'ayant pris en flagrant délit. C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir amené celui qui connaîtra mon adresse site chez moi ou j'aurais préparé des dossiers sur les miracles que je vais préparé tout de suite avec toute mes informations personnelles et les vôtres. Je t'enverrais mon mot de passe en te disant d'aller cherché le dossier de la prochaine mission sur mon ordinateur que je ne peux pas vous dire parce que j'en fais une moi même.

\- je vois, pas bête.

\- tu marches?

\- si trahir mes compagnons et amis me permet d'être libre alors oui je marche.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire que ne marche.

Et je raccrochais en souriant.

J'appelais Kise.

\- je viens d'appeler Akashi et voilà ce qu'il m'a dit en gros. Si on utilise son adresse site avec laquelle on commettra une mission ou surfera sur des sites illégales on pourra le choper. et si il donne son adresse site au membre en lequel il a le plus confiance pour qu'il accomplisse une mission pour lui. Quelque chose comme: un regroupement des affaires d'une entreprise genre celle de son père dont il donnera le nom pour qu'on enquête sur lui. Ce ne sera pas trop étrange vu que il est son fils mais on va copier les informations top secrète de cette entreprise et on va tout simplement hacker tout le système jusqu'à faire arrêter tout les ordinateurs qui il y a là bas et écrire sur le boureau qui buggera: '' je suis l'organisation ''miracle'', je suis seul et je tiens tout les secrets de ce pays. '' et pour pas qu'il soit chopper voilà ce qu'il m'a dit: derrière je posterais le même message avec l'adresse site de l'un des membres que je connais et indiquer qu'on est en faite deux. Ce membre là ne voudra pas couler tout seul alors il vous balancera mais lui il indiquera qu'on a volé son adresse mail en envoyant un deuxième message à celui qui connaîtra son adresse site que je lui indiquerais en comment tu as pu me voler mon adresse site et moi je supprimerais auparavant le message contenant son adresse site. Pour comment il saura qui l'a volé son adresse site il va mettre un mot de passe à son ordinateur et à chaque fois il y a une caméra qui s'allume ayant pris en flagrant délit le coupable. C'est pour ça que je vais devoir amené celui qui connaîtra son adresse site chez lui ou il aura préparé des dossiers sur les miracles qu'il va préparé tout de suite avec toute ses informations personnelles. il m'enverra son mot de passe en te disant d'aller cherché le dossier de la prochaine mission sur son ordinateur qu'il ne peux pas nous dire parce qu'il en fais une lui même. Voici son plan, on peut s'en servir pour faire tomber Akashi et uniquement lui.

\- c'est trop cool ça Midorimachi! ça veut dire que tu joue son agent double ou le notre?

\- le votre. Je veux que Akashi tombe.

\- Parfait. Alors il faut qu'on se prépare à recevoir son adresse site que tu effaceras après pour effectuer ce qu'il a dit en ne brouillant pas les pistes et en détruisant tout les pare feu. ça va être dur mais on y arrivera quand même! Ce soir toi et moi on va le faire! On aura quand même besoin des messages au cas ou s'il nous vent. C'est l'à que tu vas aider, avec l'adresse site tu enverras des messages à chacun de nous avec: '' je suis l'organisation ''miracle'' à moi tout seul si vous me réveillez je détruit votre vie. Alors aidez moi à conquérir ce monde. '' Comme ça lui seul coulera.


	9. chapitre 8: la fin des miracles

Durant toute la journée j'attendis l'adresse site d'Akashi qui ne se doutait de rien, Kise lui avait fini de regrouper tout les messages des conséquences et on attendit chez Kise ce message qui allait tout changer. à 21 heure 003 le message fut reçu.

\- c'est bon, je l'ai. De plus le nom de son père Akashi Saruhiko. Cherche son entreprise s'il te plaît Kise.

\- ok. C'est l'entreprise Higarashi.

\- allons sur son site avec l'adresse site d'Akashi. Pour changer d'adresse site c'est simple (alors je suis pas sûr mais j'invente comment ils font) éteint l'ordinateur et rallume le à la partie coder à la huitième ligne tu vas écrire l'adresse site d'Akashi.

\- très bien. Heureusement que tu n'es pas notre ennemis sinon je saurais pas ce qu'on aurai fait. Tu es le seul qui peut tracer une adresse site pour la changer en la vrai adresse site de cet ordinateur.

Si tu savais tout ce que je savais faire... Tu saurais surpris.

\- justement je suis entrain de relier l'adresse d'Akashi a ici en créant l'illusion que c'est son propriétaire qui l'utilise.

\- tu es génial!

Kise arriva sur le site et commença la mission. Au bout d'une bonne heure à utiliser les informations et recoder les ordinateurs tout les ordinateurs beuggèrent en même temps à précisément 22 heures 05 le message '' je suis l'organisation ''miracle'', je suis seul et je tiens tout les secrets de ce pays. '' s'afficha.

\- j'ai réussi! Le message est affiché!

\- parfait

De mon côté j'utilisais une adresse site et posta aussi: '' on est en faite deux. Vous ne croyez pas que je suis seul quand même ''

Je souriais en recevant le message d'Akashi qui confirmait avoir envoyé au membre le message prévu.

Je lui avait préalablement envoyé l'adresse site d'Akashi en utilisant le compte de...

Je supprima le message contenant l'adresse site.

Et envoya à ma victime le fait que les dossiers sur l'organisation sont dans l'ordinateur d'Akashi avec le mot de passe et qu'ils faut les copier en fesant attention à la caméra.

Puis j'envoya avec l'adresse site d'Akashi '' je suis l'organisation ''miracle'' à moi et mes deux camarades si vous me révélez je détruit votre vie. Alors aidez moi à conquérir ce monde. '' à tout mes camarades sauf à mes deux victimes.

À la fin...

Qui restera t-il?

Je partis de chez Kise en prenant soin d'enlever toute trace de mon passage sans que Kise ne le remarque.

Je rentre chez moi et attendis en hackant quelque site avec l'aide de mes victimes mais quand je reçu le message d'Akashi comme quoi la police était à sa porte j'arrêta et colle toute les informations gagner sur...

Mes deux victimes étaient déjà allé chez Akashi pour récupéré les informations bien entendu j'avais effacé toute ses informations.

Après un moment la police avait récupéré tout mes amis accusé d'être les ''miracle'' mais cherche les trois unique membre.

Bien entendu j'y étais aussi mais grâce à tout les messages de conséquences que j'avais récupéré et le fait que je n'ait jamais répondu au mail j'ai été déclaré non coupable.

Le premier avait été déclaré comme étant Akashi, le deuxième était Haizaki que j'avais piégé et le troisième était... Kuroko.

Je ne l'avais jamais aimé et celui ci ne pouvait trouvé aucune preuve pour lui évité la prison.

Les autres ne s'en sont pas tiré à cause des informations sur eux et leurs missions accomplit seul Kise n'avait aucune information.

\- Kurokochi n'a pas reçu le message d'hier comment ça se fait?

\- ma connexion d'hier a eu un énorme problème une fois chez moi mais j'ai quand même réussit à envoyer le mail mais il ne l'a peut être pas reçu. C'est étrange...

Et surtout calculé.

\- je vois... Pauvre Kurokochi... Et pour Haizaki?

\- je ne savais même pas qu'il était aussi sous les ordres d'Akashi.

\- je vois... C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme.

\- pareil avec toute notre équipe.

\- ils vont tous les trois en prisons... Je m'en veux un peu... et les autres qui vont aussi plongé...

\- on a notre liberté maintenant, on ne peut rien faire pour eux... Malheureusement. Si on essaie on finira aussi en prison et tout ce que nous aurons fait n'aura servi à rien.

\- tu as raison. Vivons! Je vais voir Yukiochi!

Je souriais.

Vas y, ne te doute de rien.

\- je vais voir Kazunari moi.

Je sortis mon téléphone.

\- Kazunari ça te dit qu'on se voit aujourd'hui? Parfait. Rejoins moi au parc ou tu m'as déclaré ta flamme.

Je racrochais et me rendit au parc après un signe de main à Kise.

\- attend, c'est pas Midorimachi qui connaissait nos adresse? Et c'est le seul avec moi dont les information avait été enlevé. C'est lui qui s'occupait des messages... Est-ce que... Non. Je me fais des idées... Maintenant je suis libre!

J'arriva au parc et vis Takao que j'embrassais.

\- Shin-chan ? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Oui.

Je t'aime.

Voilà.

\- Considèrent que je suis libre.

Je lui souris alors Takao m'embrassa.

\- restons ensemble alors...

\- avec plaisir...

On s'embrassa.

Dix ans après...

Je venais de finir mes études dans la médecine et cherchais à présent un travail en tant qu'infirmier dans un hôpital, Takao lui était coach d'une petite équipe de basket pas encore connu mais qui a du potentiel, tout les deux on s'était mariés aux Etats-Unis avec Kise et Kasamatsu.

On avait adopté un adorable petit garçon qu'on a appelé Seitarô et on est heureux tout les trois, ensemble.

Kise lui et professeur de sport dans un lycée et Kasamatsu est un joueur de basket professionnel et son mari le coach souvent, tout les deux ont adopté une petite fille qu'ils ont appelé Kirarin.

Quant aux reste des membres ils venaient d'être libéré et c'est ainsi qu'un jour je reçu un appel.

\- ça y est tu es sorti? Tu as vu ça a marché! Oui bien entendu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout était prévu je t'avais bien dit que ça serait moins de dix ans. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Oui c'était pas intelligent pour Kise mais lui je l'aime bien alors j'ai voulu le sauver. Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas tout est chez moi. Exactement je vais commencé la prochaine étape du plan. Les ''miracles'' sont de retour mon petit Aomine! Bien sûr je vais voir avec Kise après tout... lui aussi est dans la véritable organisation ''miracle'' et nos conjoints nous aideront de plus Nijimura revient! Et oui! Ça y est après onze ans d'absence!

Les '' miracles '' sont de retour!!

et l'histoire se répète. Les membres ne se firent plus jamais attrapé même en surveillant tout les membres mais ils avaient oubliés Aomine, Kuroko, Kise et moi qui changèrent d'identité et recommencèrent leurs vies d'hackeur!


	10. bonus 1

Après ma libération des ''miracles '' je passa tout mon temps avec Takao, Kise et son capitaine, j'ai pris du temps à repouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher mais maintenant que je pouvais je ne savais pas comment lui demander d'aller à l'étape supérieure.

On était ensemble dans ma maison et on s'embrassait collé l'un à l'autre.

Je rougissais très fortement en collant toujours plus ma bouche contre la sienne, en enmelant toujours plus ma langue contre la sienne, me collant toujours plus contre son corps.

\- Shintarô... Attend un peu...

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire désirant encore plus, je glisse mes mains contre son torse puis dans son dos, je met mon bassin contre le sien en bougeant lassivement dessus.

\- Shintarô ! Attend!

Je me décale penaud.

\- tu veux pas?

\- je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ça me fait peur...

\- je... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Je pensais que tu comprendrais si j'agissais comme ça...

\- qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- toi...

\- hein?

\- je te veux...

Takao m'embrasse

\- je ne sais pas trop comment faire mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

\- je vais te mener.

Je l'embrasse liant ma langue à l'échange qui devient de plus en plus sauvage, je reprend mes mouvements sensuel de bassin tout en sentant mon membre s'impatienter dans mon pantalon, mes mains se baladent au dessus de son t-shirt.

\- touche moi bordel.

Takao enlève mon t-shirt et caresse mes abdominaux. Il caresse mon dos aussi et remonte à mon torse pour caresser mes tétons gentiment.

\- Kazunari... Encore...

Takao continua donc puis les lécha sensuellement ce qui fait que mon membre pulsa toujours plus dans mon pantalon. Takao me fit plein de suçon sur tout le haut de mon corps, puis arriva à la ceinture de mon pantalon il m'embrassa et me demanda:

\- tu veux continuer?

\- Oui... S'il te plaît...

Takao touche mon membre au travers mon pantalon ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir.

\- tu es bien exciter.

\- ça fait des jours que je veux que tu me touche...

Takao me retire mon pantalon et caresse mes jambes puis il enlève son t-shirt et retire son pantalon.

Il retire mon caleçon et mon membre se lève dans l'air tout en me fesant mal, des larmes perlent à mes yeux.

Takao touche mon membre, sa main s'active dessus pendant de longues minutes puis sa bouche rejoint ses mains et suce mon membre.

Je gémis de plus en plus et à partir d'un certain temps, je jouis dans sa bouche.

\- et maintenant Shintarô? Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- ... Prend moi...

\- tu es sûr ?

\- Oui...

Takao retire son caleçon, je place son membre correctement et le met en moi.

\- Mmm...

\- ça va?

\- attend un peu que je m'habitue... Sinon ça va me faire mal.

\- attend au temps que tu veux.

Au bout d'un temps je bougeait sur son membre plutôt rapidement, il gémit, j'accélèrent mes mouvements.

\- Shintarô... Je vais...

\- moi aussi...

On jouit tout les deux dans un cri, essoufflé je pose ma tête sur son épaule et respire doucement.

\- ça va?

\- ouai... On va se laver?

\- allons y.

On alla se laver, après ça on se coucha côte à côte, je mis ma tête contre son torse.

\- tu crois qu'on va le refaire Shintarô ?

\- je ne compte pas m'arrêter là alors oui. Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas...

\- pour moi il n'y a pas de problèmes, j'aimerais bien être au commande la prochaine fois.

\- quand tu veux.

\- je t'aime Shintarô.

\- moi aussi Kazunari.

On s'embrassait amoureusement puis on s'endormit épuisé.


	11. bonus 2

PDV Kise

Cela fesait quelques semaines maintenant que l'affaire les '' miracles '' était terminé, je n'y pensais presque plus, j'avais réussi à tourner la page.

Moi et mon petit ami Yukio on s'est trouvé un appart ou on habite dorénavant ensemble mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne: il ne dort jamais avec moi!

On peut se mettre dans le lit au départ, se faire des câlins, le faire, il ne reste jamais avec moi et il va sur le canapé.

Un jour je lui ai dit de dormir avec moi mais ce méchant il n'a pas voulu!

Alors depuis je fait tout pour qu'il reste avec moi, en usant de tout les stratagème les plus vils et les plus sournois de mon répertoire pour le persuader.

Ce soir là on s'était couché sur '' mon '' lit tout les deux car je l'y avait entraîné, je me suis mis à l'embrasser comme une bête puis je lui ai fait des baiser papillon dans le cou tout en lui léchant l'oreille sensuellement.

Yukio lui s'éloignait quelque fois de moi alors je l'attirais à nouveau pour l'embrasser lassivement avec toute la passion dont mon corps et mon esprit puissions être capable.

\- Ryôta. Arrête, faut aller dormir.

\- dort avec moi mon amour. Ta douce odeur me manque.

\- pas question Ryôta, je t'ai déjà dis non tu te souviens?

\- mais Yukio...

\- non c'est non pas la peine de revenir dessus.

La s'en est trop.

Je me lève le poussant au passage prend mon sac et lui hurle dessus:

\- POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI HEIN?! JE CROIS PAS AVOIR UNE QUELCONQUE MALADIE POURTANT ALORS PUISQUE TU N'AS PAS L'AIR DE VOULOIR DE MOI MOI JE ME CASSE VOIR CELUI QUI VOUDRAS BIEN ME BAISER TOUT EN RESTANT DANS MON LIT! À PLUS !

Et je claque la porte derrière moi tout en courant pour quitter ma rue le plus vite possible.

Je m'arrête à un parc souffler deux minutes afin de réfléchir tranquillement.

Je me met à pleurer.

Pourquoi il ne veut pas partager mon lit?

Je n'ai rien de contagieux, je ne suis pas repoussant non plus et j'embrasse quand même bien pareil je baise bien.

Je pense que je sens pas la mort non plus alors pourquoi ?

Il ne m'aime pas?

Il ne m'aime plus?

Ou alors je l'ai déçu?

J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas?

Je vois pas quoi en tout cas, j'ai jouis trop vite?

Je criait que je l'aime trop fort?

Ce n'était pas bon?

C'était trop court?

Si c'est pas ça s'est quoi?

J'ai fait les courses dès qu'il me demandait et même quand il ne le fesait pas, je passe l'aspirateur, je lave l'appartement, je range, je fais la cuisine, je baise avec lui, je fais attention à mes périodes, je prend la pilule, j'éteins l'ordinateur quand je ne l'utilise plus, je lui dis toujours ou je vais et ce que je fais, je répond toujours à ses messages et ses appels, je répond au téléphone tout court, je m'occupe des factures, de tout les papiers, je fais mes devoirs, vais au travail, en cours...

Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fait?

Ou alors je ne l'ai pas bien fait?

J'ai bien payé les factures ce mois si normalement.

\- Ryôta.

Je lève mon visage trempé de mes larmes vers cette personne que j'aime tant.

Il m'a retrouvé...

En même temps je ne suis pas allé très loin non plus.

\- qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas que tu dorme avec moi? Hein? Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... Moi je veux juste dormir avec toi...

\- non. C'est moi qui suis désolé Ryôta... Tu n'as rien fait de mal... C'est juste que j'ai... La phobie des lits...

\- hein?

\- j'ai peur de dormir sur un lit... Quand je suis occupé à te faire plaisir si tu vois ce que je veux dire je n'y pense pas mais dès que je suis concentré dessus ça me fait flipper... Désolé...

\- tu aurais dû me le dire... Tu peux dormir sur ton canapé lit déplier?

\- oui.

\- c'est là qu'on va dormir! Allez viens on rentre, j'ai envie que tu me remplisse de ton amour et que tu reste avec moi toute la nuit... Tout contre moi...

\- pas de problèmes. Mais je te préviens les jours de cours tu iras sur ton lit. Mais je t'embrasserai autant que tu veux pour te faire aller dormir.

\- oui!

On rentra chez nous et la nuit fût très mouvementé mais le plus magique c'est que Yukio soit resté dormir avec moi, j'ai pu profité de son corps si chaud tout près de moi toute la nuit.

C'était fabuleux...

Ce qui est sûr c'est que se ne fut pas ma dernière nuit collé tout contre lui mais le début d'une longue ligné.

Mais, deux seconde, si il a fallu que je fasse une crise pour que j'ai ce que je veux peut être que si je lui en refais une il me demandera en mariage.

Oooooh!

Se serait si romantique!

Plus qu'a aller le soudoyer pour ma demande moi.

En attendant je profite de son corps tant qu'il dors.

Près de moi...


End file.
